


新白雪公主

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: “我的公主，哈特，哈特……”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 15





	1. 新白雪公主正文一发完

**Author's Note:**

> “我的公主，哈特，哈特……”

01

  
16岁的年纪天真纯良，依旧认为升学代表自由的朴志晟在中考后玩乐了大半月。从海边回来时人黑了些，瘦瘦干干的，看不出读书人的样子。老家那边催得紧，急着看考上重点高中的乖孙子，他前脚刚回城，后脚又急匆匆赶回乡里。

朴父升职不久，母亲的面包店也有了点起色，再加上朴志晟进了市重点，喜上加喜的事情自然是要回乡好好庆祝的。新买的车一股脑开进弯绕的山路里，朴志晟在副驾驶摇摆着醒了，下意识抓紧身上的安全带。他来这里的次数不多，因为上学的缘故，反而是爷爷奶奶常去城里。上一次回老家还是小学四年级的时候，表姐在村里办喜酒，他偷溜出礼堂还被土狗咬了一口。可以说朴志晟对老家没什么感情，他看着窗外陌生的风景，抗拒间倒隐约记起了进村的路。

朴村不大，和几个村连着。车子停在合建的停车场里，他随父母拎着大大小小的行李钻进分支复杂的巷道。这次回来应长辈要求，要留久些。山里神婆的预言灵验，这次回去怕是又要被奶奶拉着往红屋走一遭。

爷爷是个妻管严，挨在奶奶身边朝孩子们点头。奶奶穿着一身红衣服，高兴地很，接过儿子媳妇手里的东西就招呼人进屋里。头是年年都要被奶奶摸秃那么一点的，朴志晟干笑着，老老实实坐在一旁啃西瓜。等日照弱了些奶奶才放过他，叫他去外头看看。

他带着手机出了院子，借着夕阳的红光朝河边走。周边的小巷还算熟悉，沿路的广告纸成了识路的标志，朴志晟挨个记着，把每家每户的大铁门掌握了个大概。

夏天的蜻蜓多，越往河边走就越密集。城里是黑色的为主，这里却全是偏红偏橙的样子 ，有些俗得好看。野草养得极高，往深处踩，还能遇上几只小巧可爱的豆娘。他小心翼翼地在岸上迈着步子，生怕白鞋沾上湿润的黑泥。

孩子披着霞光在河埠头边嬉戏，与他们健康的小麦色皮肤相比朴志晟还算是白嫩了点儿。

“好帅的哥哥！”童声在背后响起。

“哥哥，哥哥，你是从哪来的呀？”孩子们已经围了上来，一个个眨着眼睛抬头打量他。不远处的草堆里也站出一位少年，显然因为蹲久了腿麻得皱了皱眉头，踉跄几步，同孩子们一起围上来看着他。白净的小腿肚擦过带着毛刺的狗尾巴草儿，窸窸窣窣地摆动着定在眼前，叫朴志晟不得不多瞟了几眼。

“从朴村来的。”青春期本能的竞争意识让他有些紧张，好在对方先朝他露出了善意友好的笑颜，让朴志晟松下了戒备。

少年的皮肤白得不太真实，却泛着健康的粉色，叫人想到裹着糖葫芦的糯米纸，透出甜美迷人的色泽。他穿着略旧的宽大T恤、下身是舒适的黑色中裤，露出那截他盯了很久的小腿。脚上是休闲的人字拖，翘起的脚趾也隐约透红，难以想象是大山里的孩子。

“哥哥当王子吧！”女孩儿将朴志晟推向那个少年。

“欸？”

“钟哥哥是白雪公主。”孩子们抬起少年的手臂往朴志晟面前带，“因为钟哥哥最白了，怎么都晒不黑。”

“噗！”朴志晟笑了。白白净净的少年站在孩子们中间，的确像极了小矮人身边的公主。

“要怎么做？”他来了些许兴致。

“啵啵！”

  
02

  
“对！”  
“哥哥快亲！”  
……  
孩子们兴奋地边喊边跳，用期待的眼神望着不知所措的少年。

“哈啊……”朴志晟看了眼同样有些慌张的少年，噙笑无奈地抬头45度仰望天空，思考怎么向孩子拒绝这个无理的要求。西边的光热还没有完全褪去，晒得云朵和他的脸颊发红发烫，他有一瞬突然觉着凉快了下来，不过那时也晚了——陌生的奶味扑面而来。阴影下一对柔软湿润的东西撞上侧颜，睫毛扑闪着扫过他的太阳穴，像是眼前蜻蜓缓慢飞行时微振的翅膀，像是拂过那双腿的刺痒的狗尾巴草，也像是他脸上的嘴唇，带着窸窸窣窣的回响，摇摆着他的心跳。

操。

他是不是就不该回来？现在他完全动不了，身体僵着没能有什么动作，不像是帅气的王子，更像是生着长鼻的木头人。

“对不起啦。”

他瞪大眼睛，在孩子们的欢呼声里怒视罪魁祸首。那位“白雪公主”抱歉地笑了，耳尖染上了暮色的深红。

炽热的暮光再次烧得朴志晟浑身燥热，他甚至生不起气，因为那群孩子，因为过家家。

  
03

“刚刚真的不好意思……”少年送走了孩子便急忙追上朴志晟，和他并肩走着。巷子窄，邻里间的饭香相互混杂着在石板路上流窜。

“嗯……没事，过家家嘛。”

“我听侄子话，他想看我俩亲，我就只好亲了。”少年挠了挠脑袋，不好意思地笑了，又有些担心地侧过脸看他，“你可别介意啊。”

“嗯。”他“光明磊落”的样子让朴志晟觉得这件事情好像也没有那么过分。

“我叫钟辰乐，河边就是我们钟村。”钟辰乐眼睛亮亮闪闪的，在变暗的天色里格外明亮。

“我叫朴志晟。”

“噢？……啊哈哈…”钟辰乐想到了什么，低头笑了笑。

“嗯？”

“没事，那明天见啦！”钟辰乐示意他停下，并转身挥手告别。

朴志晟回头，不知不觉间竟到了家门前。他来不及说什么，那个少年已经蹦哒着出了巷口，藕似的胳膊在渐暗的转角一闪而过，掠出一道白影。

“志晟——”奶奶的大嗓门儿在农村极其适用。

“哦！”他拉开铁门，朝院里的摆好的饭桌走去。

03

鸡鸣得早也没有他起得早，朴志晟揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，随母亲进了河对岸的红屋。神婆上了岁数，握着铃铛的手总是随呼吸抖着，有时候甚至看不清递上来的生辰八字；无论如何，她算得总是很准，客人耐心地等着，她便能给一个满意的答复。朴家长辈关心的无非是独子的学业和身体，神婆应付着说了些好话，待人起身准备离开时眼珠一转，摸上朴志晟的手臂。

“怎么了？”朴母放下的心又悬了起来。

“性格不错，”神婆满布皱纹的脸上露出慈祥的笑容，“趁回来多交交朋友。”

“还有你，”神婆看向朴母。

“我？”

“再给他生个弟弟。”

“哎呦您说什么呢……”

生个弟弟的事情就当没听见，多交朋友的事情朴志晟照做了。其实也用不着他主动：以钟辰乐为首的一帮孩子天天来找他。后山是钟辰乐家的地，种了半山坡的向日葵，不为什么，因为钟辰乐喜欢。朴家也由着他们，还劝朴志晟去钟村住几天，朴志晟自然是不愿答应：他怕极了隔壁村巷子里的大狗，那条钟辰乐家养的罗威纳，皱皱巴巴麻麻赖赖的，外人都不敢盘它，更不用说朴志晟了。

“你怕狗？”钟辰乐无奈地看了眼躲在自己身后的朴志晟，捏了捏攥紧自己衣角的手，却感觉像是硌到了一排指关节，后者紧张得听不进话或是没心思回答。钟辰乐叹了口气，叫侄子把“乐宝”带走。他隐约想了起来，朴志晟是个被狗咬过的可怜人，那张惊慌失措的脸映在脑海里，又好笑又心疼——不对，是好笑大于心疼。

“喂，很好笑吗？”朴志晟解除一级警戒模式，开启二级责备模式。

钟辰乐听了也不愧疚，他继续领着朴志晟往前走，脑袋一晃一晃的，小腿把拖鞋甩得啪啦啪啦响：“你记不记得你小时候在这里跳过舞？”

“嗯——你怎么知道？”

朴志晟记得很清楚，因为那天他被狗咬了。说到这个，他还真不怎么想回忆。

“……你真的不记得我啊？”钟辰乐停下脚步回头，拖鞋往地上重重一顿。

“你也表演了？”朴志晟记得那天很多小孩都上台了来着，“演什么？白雪公主？”

“演你X的白雪公主啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那是什么嘛！”

“我唱的歌！”

04

羞耻的回忆占据了朴志晟的脑海，要是他没记错的话，他这个闷骚小少爷小小年纪就勾搭了眼前这位农村小瓜娃。

怎么勾搭的呢？

人家刚唱完歌，我们的小少爷就去后台把人带了出来，在没有二手烟却有一条中华田园犬的礼堂后门摆了个帅气的姿势，把人按在新刷的墙上，天真无邪地问：“你觉得我跳舞帅吗？”

“……”钟辰乐认真想了会儿，“帅的！”

“那你做我老婆吧！”

“什么？”

“做我老婆。”

“我才是老公！我也是男的！”

“嗬……”妹妹你唱歌明明这么好听……

朴志晟踉跄着后退了两步，撒腿就跑：男人也是有羞耻心的。

十一岁的钟辰乐站在原地，眼睁睁看着“老公”被狗子追上。紧接着“扑通”倒地声的，是自己扩音器般肝肠寸断的呼救——“妈！”

05

“别再叫我白雪公主了！”

“那你也不许把这事说出去！”

成交。

朴志晟以为回了城开了学这事就这么过去了，不料上高中的第一天就见到了熟面孔。不过钟辰乐不再是记忆里那个农村小孩了，是陌生的国际班班长。

朴志晟坐在普通班的区域，看着台上代表国际班发言的钟辰乐同学，觉得自己像是在做梦。国际班的学费很贵，他父亲只是个刚刚升职的办公室白领，母亲的面包店也才刚过了盈亏点，根本不会考虑去国际班烧钱。那个穿背心拖鞋采野果的少年，现在穿着和自己一样的西装校服、别着金色的名牌、站在他触手不能及的地方……什么白雪公主，这难道不是灰姑娘吗？

国际部和朴志晟的教学楼不是同一栋，虽说钟辰乐是国际班的名人，但朴志晟也没什么机会见面。再加上刚开学就是军训和摸底考试，他没心思想别的。班主任是个负责任的女老师，高跟鞋在讲台上踩得啪啪响，开学第一天就把规矩清清楚楚地立好，其中一条就是不许和国际的孩子混，算是打消了朴志晟去找他的念头。

虽说钟辰乐是国际班招进的优等生，但国际部的大多数学生都是花钱进来的纨绔子弟，朴志晟的班主任说得不无道理。钟辰乐坐在国际班教室里，外教认真尽责地台上滔滔不绝，底下听课的人却屈指可数，他找了个借口去卫生间，隐约听见了操场上整齐响亮的口号声，这才想起自己所在的国际班不需要军训。他想到了可爱的侄子，细胳膊细腿的，以后也得劝他来国际班……他又想到了那个朴志晟，黑瘦的样子映在脑海里，具象化在操场上。

那位熟悉的碰友，一起在后山上摘过向日葵、一起被自家罗威纳追、一起光着身子在河里抓过鱼的那位，那位他化成灰都能认出来的，一个月的朋友。

“朴——志——晟！”

操场上站军姿的人齐刷刷地看向国际楼的窗口。

“啊？”朴志晟抬头，太阳辣得睁不开眼，但他确定是钟辰乐的声音。

“站好！看什么看！”教官背着手从树荫里出来，“谁是朴志晟啊——”

“报告！最高的那个！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“笑什么笑！”教官骤地变脸，转身又笑眯眯地看着朴志晟，“你叫朴志晟啊？”

“报…报告！……是的。”

“跑五圈！！！”

05

食堂

“你们不能带手机吗？”钟辰乐咬了口狮子头，把剩下的递给朴志晟。在老家钟辰乐总带他去山里摘野果，他不敢乱吃，钟辰乐就什么都咬一口再给他。

“欸这里就不要这样了……”朴志晟嘴上说着不要，犹豫了会儿，还是老老实实地拿筷子戳了，“我们电子设备都不让带，你们……”他就着汤吃了口狮子头，想着钟辰乐怎么进国际班的事情，又不知道怎么问出口。

“我们让带啊，平板都OK……要么你用我的吧，我新买了11。”钟辰乐挥了挥手里的iPhone X，放在桌上又开始专心吃饭。

天，“你哪来的这么多钱？”

偷了还是抢了？

“爸妈给的啊。”钟辰乐吃得体热，解开了衬衫领子，脖子露在外面，从身体到餐盘，拉得老长，没有一点开学典礼时上台发言的样子。

朴志晟不解，狮子头也忘了嚼，在脸颊一侧鼓着：那你那副农村迷惑打扮怎么解释？

“吃这个。”对方又夹了块辣子鸡丁给他，“军训辛苦。”

后来朴志晟了解到，钟辰乐家就是那么有钱——又低调。

至少在老家他没看出来。

06

“朴志晟，我是不是说过不要和国际班的学生来往？”

“嗯。”开学不到一个礼拜他就被班主任逮到了，明明只是中午一起吃饭，怎么会被班主任发现呢？

“你和那个同学啊，不要再联系了。要是被段长发现可就不是写2000字检讨的事情了。”

“嗯。”肯定是同学打小报告了班主任才会知道……

“他们国际班的老师不会管这些，但是我们要自律一点，专心在学习上好吗？”

……

“听到了没？”  
“朴志晟！”

“……嗯。”

一个礼拜后朴志晟的被窝里多了部钟辰乐的手机，间谍活动似的，两人从此成了线上聊天的网友。手机收了一次又一次，朴志晟就一次又一次地从办公室偷出来。钟辰乐说是要让普通班老师看看自己的厉害，硬是去国内竞赛拿奖，挤掉普通班学霸的名额。朴志晟跟着努力，成绩中上不卑不亢，班主任也没什么意见了。

学校虽然没有禁令，但两部不接触算是人人皆知的“潜规则”，朴志晟忙于学业还经常不回消息，钟辰乐也不生气。对话框里时常是两个人讨论每月的月考成绩与排名。朴志晟说自己好累，于是第二天课桌上就多了一瓶冰红茶和写着“哥哥加油”的恶作剧情书。他怕班上同学偷喝，仗着身高把饮料放在走廊旁最高的墙洞上。

像这样送饮料的日子变得越来越多，朴志晟才发现那些饮料和零食里还夹杂着其他人的东西：情书，各种各样的情书。你不读，同学总会帮你读；你不关注，亲爱的后桌早已替你关注。隔壁班花申思喜欢朴志晟，这件事情在朴志晟不知情的情况下传到钟辰乐耳朵里，三人成虎，被传成是在一起的关系。

要说被误解的原因，也不能只怪人家主动求爱的班花，朴志晟本人也有那么一点点责任：出操的时候可以见到钟辰乐，朴志晟就经常朝国际班方向望。班里同学回头，看他笑得一脸傻气，起哄说朴哥在看老婆，却一次都没猜中他老婆是谁。

于是钟辰乐隔三差五就问他是不是有女朋友了。

怕狗的老公：“没啊。”

“哦。”

朴志晟盯着“白雪公主”的回答思考良久，次次都不知道该回什么。

白雪公主：“礼拜五我们班篮球赛，你过不过来看？”

“可以啊，你上吗？”

白雪公主：“我不上谁上？你得给我加油啊。”

07

周五篮球赛，短小精悍——钟辰乐赢了，朴志晟没来。

赛前听说申思在食堂办生日会，估计是请了朴志晟参加。钟辰乐生着气打完比赛，灌了自己整整两瓶矿泉水。学妹在一旁看不下去，递给他一根沾了水的湿毛巾擦汗。钟辰乐不由分说地握住了细瘦的手腕，疼得女生重重跌进他怀里。球场上调侃声此起彼伏，这些朴志晟都不会看见。

少女的甜味充斥鼻腔，钟辰乐控制不住地，加重了手上的力道。

交了女朋友就有些麻烦，形影不离地，像是甩不开的影子。钟辰乐在收获女友的第三分钟就领悟了这个道理，他和学妹并肩走着，一人手里一盒香蕉牛奶，像幼稚的双胞胎。

“别走那儿嘛……有监控……”

唉…麻烦。

钟辰乐撇了眼拽着衣角的手，无奈地朝对方摆了个笑脸算是妥协。

喝着牛奶跟着女人走，你永远不知道会发生什么：钟辰乐被学妹挽着，撞上了朴志晟。准确的说，还有朴志晟身边的教导主任。

交往第一天就被逮，很绝。

朴志晟看着自己被逮，更绝。

08  
  
去教导主任办公室喝茶。

朴志晟是同钟辰乐一起挨骂的：他的手机又被收了。本想着下了课去看钟辰乐的比赛，却在窗边被路过的教导主任抓住教育了半天。不安地跺着小脚，眼看时间过半，最后干脆眼睛一闭开溜。不料教导主任是马拉松冠军，追了半个校园重新逮住朴志晟，还幸运地追加了一对小情侣。

钟辰乐与学妹的爱情就这样结束了，走出办公室的时候钟辰乐身边的人变成了朴志晟。看着一声不吭回去的女孩，他撞了撞钟辰乐的肩，用下巴指了指学妹：“不哄吗？”

被钟辰乐狠狠白了一眼。

“……比赛怎么样？”

“赢了。”

“啊那就好……”他担心死了……“欸，对了……那个女朋友到底怎么回事？”他果然还是更担心这个。

“没有的事。”钟辰乐显然不想回答。

“真的？”朴志晟偏要问。

“真的。”

“啊真的？”

“……”

“什么啊……”

“都说了是真的啊！”

“好了我知道了嘛……”

09

国际班的孩子都要为出国做准备，朴志晟听说了钟辰乐成绩优异考虑跳级的事情，他知道这意味着钟辰乐离自己越来越远，很快就到了要分别的时候。不过钟辰乐一如既往的笑颜并不适合伤感，他更愿意用键盘多敲些鼓励的话。

初春的寒气逼得人不愿换下冬衣，朴志晟下了晚自修就匆匆赶回寝室，学校新调的作息时间很紧，容不得学生在就寝前磨蹭。待朴志晟挤了牙膏准备刷牙时，室友也一个个赶回寝室，边打哈欠边互相催促着洗漱。等大爷的哨子一响，男寝就全楼断电，熄灯睡觉，不允许发出半点声音。

朴志晟摸黑脱了衣服，踉踉跄跄地爬上床，被子竟已经铺好了。冷意迫使他没有半丝犹豫就扑进被窝里…

嗯？

迎接他滚烫身体的，不是坚硬的床板，是软乎乎的人肉垫子——

“滚啊！！！”  
  
“是我是我！”钟辰乐趁乱捂住朴志晟的嘴，把他圈在自己怀里。

“怎么了？”室友压着声音问他。

“没……没事，我朋友。”朴志晟心脏疯了似地跳着，他胡乱摸了摸钟辰乐的脑袋，确定是熟悉的尺寸才安心下来。

“你鞋呢？”

“藏床底了。”

“来干嘛？”

“……”

钟辰乐不说，朴志晟也不打算问了：  
“哎呀你先把衣服脱了。”

“流氓啊。”

“外套脏不脏……你给我脱了……”

“啪！”清脆的破门声。湿气带着楼栋大爷的烟味儿入侵，两人下意识抱得更紧。朴志晟的锁骨硌得钟辰乐喉结疼，他磨蹭着打算分开，却被对方的手按在原地。

“别动。”轻得只有钟辰乐一人听见，带着口腔里搅动的水声，在耳侧低语。

手电筒探进房里，朴志晟借光看清了钟辰乐通红的脸。“不要说话了啊。”大爷熟悉的台词响起，这是众所周知的催眠曲：平时朴志晟听完那句话就能迅速入梦，今天却更像是阎王爷的叹息，叫他搂得钟辰乐紧紧的。

光柱转移，房门重新被合上。

“呼……”  
“哈啊……”

两人不约而同松了口气。过了会儿床板开始一阵阵抖着，是钟辰乐在笑。

“还笑，你什么时候出国？”朴志晟大概知道钟辰乐为什么过来。

他不笑了，重新抱上去，使坏地把脑袋抵在朴志晟的喉结上，“志晟啊……”

“嗯。”

朴志晟有点难受，喉结有点，心里也有点。不过至少钟辰乐会来找自己不是吗？他掖了掖被子，因为这样的小确幸幸福又安静地这么待了会儿，待自己燥热得有些忍不住时，心虚地把钟辰乐的脑袋从被窝里重新捞上来。

“我……”他捧着钟辰乐的脸，有些难堪地打算解释，钟辰乐却吸了吸鼻子，抢先开口：“你…呜呜……你…”

“我……”  
“你是不是……”

“不是……”  
“尿急了……”

眼睛逐渐适应了夜视，他发现钟辰乐在哭。

“不是…不是的……”

原来钟辰乐在难过啊……

10

夏天的热度催促着暑假的到来，朴志晟刚白回来的肤色又被太阳晒回去。母亲刚生了弟弟，回乡的路上又热闹了些。这次朴志晟倒主动得很，打算多住几天，朴父自然同意。回村的路上遇到了钟家的车，钟辰乐和父亲打了声招呼便下车，朴志晟也下了车子叫父亲先回去。

两个回村大男孩闻着百家饭菜香决定去河边寻蜻蜓。

什么也没变，他和钟辰乐慢慢走着，在朴村和钟村之间，一路上都是去年夏天的回忆，他还时不时想起学校里的事情。期间钟辰乐帮他赶了几只狗，他摸着钟辰乐的肩膀哀嚎，活像个小媳妇儿。

钟辰乐叼着三叶草，远远就望见桥上的小孩在跳台阶，一年的功夫长了不少个子，皮肤倒是又黑了一度。他跑过去，河上吹来的风勾勒出他窄平的侧身。朴志晟跟在后面，看见的是钟辰乐宽厚的肩膀和细瘦的腰身，衬衫随风摆着，像操场上飘扬的旗帜。

侄子认出了来人，朝对面喊：“小叔，志晟哥哥！”

“嗳！”钟辰乐应了声，回到孩子堆里。朴志晟也挥了挥手跟着停下，他相信过不久钟辰乐又会穿回老家衣柜里的旧T恤，和村里的野孩子们往后山上跑。他自然是跟着去的，因为他现在也是这群孩子们的哥哥了。

“哥哥亲亲！”女孩子们依旧不能放弃过家家。

“啊？”

“对哦，志晟哥哥是王子！”  
“快亲辰乐哥哥！”  
“亲嘴亲嘴！”

钟辰乐向朴志晟抛出求救的眼神，后者却鼓足勇气地搂住了他的腰——他们在学校只有那一晚上靠得这么近过。像是限量巧克力，一年销售一次，一次只卖一颗。钟辰乐冬天就要走了，朴志晟只想赶紧吃了今年的甜头。

红色的太阳映着红色的脸，他想记住钟辰乐，也希望钟辰乐记住他。朴志晟梦见过也想象过，在另一个平行的童话世界，他挣脱一切做白雪公主的样子；而自己会是王子，会是真爱之吻，会是他期盼一生的正确伴侣，无忧无虑地生活在一起。

唇落在光洁的额头上，不轻不重。

“你……”

“你不是要听侄子话吗？”

“也是……”钟辰乐点点头，又喃喃道，“可是他说要亲嘴的……”

嚯，“那就亲嘴。”

  


  



	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主车

——“哎，你什么时候回国？我和你侄子都等着呢。”

——“再等两天……我买了7号的飞机。”

——“我今天去神婆那儿了。”

——“哦？她怎么说？”

——“她问我和你处得怎么样了。”

——“……”“是被发现了吗？”

——“我一开始也被吓到嘞，她叫我不要怕来着……” “所以我后来问她我俩咋办。”

——“咋办？”

——“她说大人都听她的话，意思是我们好好处就行。”

——“嘁……” “那我下次问她六合彩好了！”

——“啧，重点是这个吗？”

——“嗯嗯！”

——“小坏蛋。”

  
钟辰乐提早回国，钟父并不知情。他在灯火通明的城市上方降落，代替疲惫的是激动和兴奋：对钟辰乐来说，是故乡在召唤他，更是朴志晟在召唤他。

凌晨的机场还算冷清，他认出爱人的背影后就毫不犹豫地扑了上去。异乡文化的热情让朴志晟幸福得透不过气，他顾忌着公共场合的视线叫人松手，外套下的身体却开始热烈地回应。

慌乱地找了家旅馆，两人间的普通双床房。冬季的身体异常高温，他们甚至来不及开暖气，在关门的瞬间就抱在了一起。

“多久没见了？”钟辰乐被抵在门上，行李箱摆脱了控制，在陈旧的木地板上漂移，滚轮心跳似地轱辘辘转着，他抬头，那人也冷静不到哪儿去。

“一百二十七天，加飞机上的13个小时。”朴志晟严丝合缝地贴着，玄关处的白炽灯忽明忽暗地跳闪，他偏过头，光线便照在爱人脸上，像是舞台追光泻在集爱慕于一身的美人上。那位令他偏移了人生道路又算是步上正轨、在他眼里真正意味上的美人。

他比走时成熟了些，头发染成了流行的青亚麻色，个子长到了和自己差个拳头的程度。脸颊内凹，衬得颧骨锋利高傲，下颚的线条比半年更为硬朗，初见会产生清冷的距离感；但他看向自己的眼神依旧是那个夏天的模样：装载着野花、溪水、青山、烈日……永远看着一个方向，那个终点里是他，那个过程里也是他。

“明天侄子生日。”钟辰乐被看得怪不好意思，他揉了揉朴志晟的脑袋，暗示他收敛些。

“嗯我轻点……”

骗人，他下手太重了。隔着大衣的手箍着钟辰乐的侧腰，稍作停留又转移至盆骨。还没惊呼出声，对方就堵上了他的嘴巴。烈酒的苦味在口腔里泛滥，他推开朴志晟，“你喝酒了？”刚刚竟没发现他一身的酒味儿。

“嗯，就喝了一点。”他偏过头亲了亲钟辰乐纤长的脖颈，末了，还不忘在喉结上舔一口。

“唔……喝了酒你还开车过来？”

朴志晟不语，直接褪了钟辰乐的裤子，带着凉意的手拂过柔软的大腿内侧，叫人倒吸了口冷气。他抬头抵着钟辰乐的鼻尖暗笑，“我这不是还在开嘛……”说完又眯着眼靠近，继续朝口腔深处攻略，彻底搅乱呼吸。钟辰乐合上眼，由着他对自己乱来。

他们的第一次在夏天，无知地凭借本能互相慰藉。他抱着朴志晟哭了很久，说如果他不愿意，自己就留着不走了。朴志晟帮他穿好衣服、擦干净眼泪鼻涕，吻过他身体的唇再次轻点在眉心，发誓自己会等。

现在他等到了，并且迫不及待地想要。

钟辰乐泛红的身体在他身下折叠，柱体顶着肚子吐出甜腻透明的水，可爱的眼睛因为扩张疼得溢出泪水。朴志晟下意识地挺了挺腰，把青紫的东西堵在湿得一塌糊涂的地方。穴口吸着脑袋，痒得心颤。他抚上辰乐的侧腰，作为安慰的吻落在对方紧咬的下唇上，流连了会儿才肯离开。钟辰乐有些害怕，将起身准备干仗的人重新拉向自己。后者纵容他撒娇，柔情似水地等着自己被拉回去，重新含住他颤抖充血的嘴唇，在他放松了警惕的时候乘虚而入，而后得逞地舔着失语的喉结低笑。

钟辰乐瘦了，看来他还是吃不惯西餐。朴志晟抱着他，身子盖住钟辰乐肋骨分明的胸膛，后面的东西一深一浅地戳刺着，不偏不倚地抵着将欢愉最大化的位置。钟辰乐后悔让朴志晟学医，他的身体被对方摸得清清楚楚，每一次顶撞都恰到好处地令人失魂。酥麻的快感传遍全身，他蜷曲脚趾，紧紧攥住朴志晟的手臂，腹部的人鱼线随着快感一阵阵地跳跃。要说的话到了嘴边就连不成句子，呻吟比什么情话都合适。

朴志晟抹了把溅在身上的稠液，把还在痉挛的人抱起，宠溺地碰了碰对方的冒汗的鼻尖，“明天起得来吗？”

钟辰乐摇了摇头，又点了点头，化成水似地摊在他怀里，手不安分在自己的器物上套弄。朴志晟无奈地看着已经精疲力尽的野猫挠痒似地撩拨自己硬邦邦的东西，直到钟辰乐低下头去，又吞又舔的，他才忍不住倒吸了口气：“你乖一点。”

“呜…你还没有……”钟辰乐不打算松口，舌尖贴着柱体，声音的振动从喉咙传导至口腔，连带着朴志晟的大脑也嗡嗡作响。

“志晟……”  
“我还要…”

“好。”他把作乱的人翻身推回床上。低头，自己的东西被含得湿漉漉亮晶晶，再抬头，钟辰乐的身子乖乖地趴跪在身下，奶白色的屁股染上绯红，穴口水汪汪地等着，楚楚动人。

确实不够，仅这样真的不够。

“再重些？”

“嗯……”回答的人呼吸急促，仅靠上半身和小腿贴地以支撑平衡。腰肢向后送出挺翘的屁股，将穴口暴露在冰冷的空气里。他伸手胡乱地抓住身后的大腿，企图缩短求欢的距离。

朴志晟等着，等着钟辰乐自己把东西吞进去，然后由快至慢地动起来。浑圆的屁股拍在结实的大腿上，自给自足的样子诱得他放弃了自制。他按住滑梯似的腰迎合着顶弄，对方发现了，便带上愉悦的呻吟更卖力地贴上自己。

手臂剧烈地摇晃着没了支撑的力气，钟辰乐停下来，却不打算放开朴志晟的东西。他被填满了，终于被填满了，这样的感觉让他幸福得不禁战栗。他把屁股贴在朴志晟的骨盆上扭着，试图感受最深的位置。器物在肠道里搅出清晰的水声，朴志晟抓住钟辰乐的手放在对方凸起的小腹上，声音沙哑又温柔：“摸到了吗，”他朝前顶了顶，“在这里。”

“哈啊……会…会坏吗？”

“我怎么忍心让公主受伤呢？”他眯起笑眼亲了亲辰乐发红的耳朵。

“嗯……那你快……”钟辰乐痴笑着向后倒，微湿的碎发粘在脸上，他勾住朴志晟的脖子，又看了看身下。肚子上的隆突出得吓人，但他不觉得难受，甚至因为这样的结合感到异常满足。

要是说钟辰乐听侄子话，那他朴志晟就是听钟辰乐的话——至少这句是这样的。朴志晟缓缓抽出大半截，掰开已经被拍红了的屁股，调整角度向下推进。

“唔……”

位置没有错，顶端被牢牢吸着，于是他打桩似的，一下又一下，越来越重地撞下去。润滑剂四散飞溅出来，喷射在臀瓣、大腿、和皱巴巴的床单上。朴志晟俯视着钟辰乐迷情的样子，手指流连于他朝思暮想的蝴蝶骨、迷人的背线和性感的腰窝间，换来带着转音的低吟。

“啊…慢点………”钟辰乐呜咽着战栗，抵着床单的前段已经射不出东西。两条腿晃着快要支撑不下去，颤颤巍巍地受着背后了无章法的进入。

朴志晟闻言有些诧异地停下来，把东西留在里面将人翻身重新面向自己。钟辰乐哭红了眼，汗津津的刘海贴在额头上，因为害羞伸出一直手臂挡脸，嘴巴微张喘着粗气，薄薄的一层皮肤贴着胸腔起伏。唯一有意识的是一双比女人还细长白嫩的腿，缠住朴志晟的腰、磨着朴志晟的腿。肉穴已经红肿得充血，绞得快要了朴志晟的命。

“怎么了？”朴志晟凑上前，小心翼翼地别开钟辰乐的手臂。他亲了亲被哭红的泪眼，又用手把钟辰乐的脸抹干净，声音极轻，像是怕碰坏一件宝贝。

钟辰乐不知道自己为什么哭，他明明很快乐，一见到朴志晟，他就越发幸福得鼻子发酸。

于是他张开手臂，嘟着嘴问朴志晟要抱抱。

“抱抱我……志晟你抱抱我…”

宽阔温暖的肩膀骤然下沉，将他圈在怀里。故乡的怀抱就是这个温度，狂野又细腻得令人迷恋。钟辰乐抱着朴志晟，将头抵在他汗湿的肩膀上，红绿路灯的光影在天花板上闪烁，他听着路边汽车的长鸣，感觉时间就在那一刻静止，空荡荡的世界只有互相依偎着的两人。

就好像骏马可以在草原上肆意奔跑亦或是嘶声怒吼一样，钟辰乐归家之时才算是寻回了自由，并且在朴志晟面前寻回了自我。

“小公主哭什么？”

“……哭你技术太好。”钟辰乐抱着没松手，嘴倒是挺倔，“不是说了别那样叫我……”

他依旧不承认自己是白雪公主，这并不影响朴志晟用这个名头疼爱他。他抓住纤细的脚踝抬起钟辰乐的一条腿，低头亲吻大腿根的同时将分身重新撞进去。床板跟着辰乐出声，在凌晨听得一清二楚。朴志晟不介意合奏，他肆意冲撞着，探索出各式各样的音调。粉色的胴体散架般地摇晃，在朴志晟眼里快速移动又无比清晰。他最爱的人长这样，这般可爱模样；并且他坚信会和他永远在一起，像是为这个童话而生，独立于世，又真真切切的。

傍晚的时候车子晃晃悠悠地开上了回乡的路，侄子在村口等着，听说白雪公主和王子过上了幸福快乐的生活。


	3. 适合未成年的小番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很短

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为不知道为什么把一篇清水文的番外写黄了（可能我真的适合搞黄色bhys），就挺内疚（？），试着写了个壳壳爱爱的大家可能没发现的点？

和钟辰乐睡一张床，是会出事的。

朴志晟高一那年就吃了点苦头：他有反应了。

半硬着的东西抵住了辰乐的身子，朴志晟暗道不妙，磨蹭了半天才把人从被子里捞出来打算说明原因。

那个傻里傻气的二愣子啊，因为不久之后的离别哭红了眼，还贴心地问自己是不是尿急。

不是，只是有点想你。

——朴志晟不敢这么说。

他清了清嗓子，抹掉钟辰乐的眼泪叫他别哭——自己先去上个厕所。

胆小鬼！

朴志晟猫去厕所的路上有些懊恼。他硬着头皮（也硬着东西）打开花洒冒充方便的水声，又想了些数理化的东西冷静头脑。回来时钟辰乐还抽噎着说他量挺大，感觉憋了有些时候。

害，钟辰乐，我先安慰你再说。

“哭什么哭，公主才哭呢。”

“滚！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用，这次真的没了。


End file.
